


Is there anybody out there?

by lonelyasacloud



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyasacloud/pseuds/lonelyasacloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another concert,<br/>Tyler is sad and Josh is able to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there anybody out there?

“We are Twenty One Pilots, and so are you.”

As soon as they turned the corner, Josh grabbed Tyler’s hand and pulled him to a stop.

“You were amazing tonight.”

Tyler nodded. Then shook his head. And then he trembled, ever so slightly, and he knew that despite his efforts Josh now knew how he really felt, because Josh was the only soul on this planet that could see through his barriers and straight into his own, bare being.

“Hey. Hey, Ty, it’s okay.” 

And Josh wrapped his arms around him so that he could rest his head on Josh’s shoulder. Tyler nuzzled against Josh’s neck, hiding in his warmth. He wasn’t even sure what it was that he was hiding from. That made him tremble. That made him feel empty and alone in an arena full of beautiful people shouting his songs along with him.  
There were no tears. Tyler had run out of tears a long time ago, it sounded melodramatic and kind of stupid, but it was true. He choked on dry air. Crew members were walking past them, clearing the stage. He could hear the fans waiting for them, waiting in the now almost empty arena, standing atop sweat and dirt and empty plastic cups. 

“We don’t have to go out there tonight, if you don’t want to. Nobody will blame you ‘cause there’s nothing to blame, okay Ty?”

Tyler didn’t move. He just tried to focus on breathing, in and out and in and in and out and in and out and-  
Josh hugged him tighter. Started mumbling sweet little nothings into his ear, stroking his back in small circles.

“Hey, are you guys okay?”

Mark. Standing a little to the left of Tyler, facing them.  
Tyler forced himself to look up from Josh’s shoulder and gave Mark a small smile. He nodded, forcing himself to be authentic. 

“Course, just PCD, y’know?” his voice sounded hoarse but Tyler decided to blame it on the singing in case anybody asked. Not that anybody would, Tyler crying and Josh calming him down was a regular sight after concerts.  
Mark nodded understandingly though all three of them knew that it was a lie, Tyler’s standard excuse for those standard breakdowns. 

“You did a great job tonight, both of you. I know I’ve said that way too often, but I’m really happy that I get to be a part of this.”

This time Tyler’s smile was real. 

“Can we meet the fans now?”

“Erm, I guess? Not too sure though, you should ask Michael.”

“Let’s just go meet them, ‘kay babe?” Josh’s eyes were still careful, calm and collected, he was prepared to hold Tyler together for a second time in case he broke down again. 

“Yeah. Tell Michael we’re like a teeny-tiny bit sorry if he’s angry, would you?” and Mark just laughed his typical, happy laugh, turned on his heel and continued doing whatever he had been doing before talking to them.  
Josh hugged Tyler once more, breathing in his scent and then kissed him on the lips, gently and cautious. He could feel how much calmer Tyler was now, so he let go and took ahold of Ty’s hand, leading the way into the empty arena.

As Tyler watched their fan’s faces light up as soon as they saw the two of them Josh was occupied studying Tyler’s face, equally lighting up at the sight of his clique. His eyes were glittering with excitement instead of sadness and desperation now, reassuring Josh who tore his gaze away from his boyfriend to focus on all those humans that had so patiently waited for them to come. 

It was those moments that let both of them feel exactly how great being alive was.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first shorts I've ever written about Ty and Josh, and the first one I've ever been brave enough to post (probably just tired & bored enough let's be honest) so I guess that could count as an excuse for how lame this is, even though I kind of like it


End file.
